User talk:D1g
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucky's Bounty Board page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Claptrap (Talk) 22:45, February 26, 2010 is it your idea to change the mission categories or are you working for someone? 20:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's my idea. Every wiki has such a great navigation. for example We have 1000 articles, of which about 200 missions. They should be carefully cataloged. D1g 20:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Do not take on such a massive undertaking without consulting anyone first. We see it as trolling. Whatever you do on other wikis, you do on other wikis, but do not think those concepts are applied to this wiki as well. 23:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok, but the majority adheres to the principle "discussion after the change", even in such a batch revisions. So you can do here to make a vote or how you have here is this happening?D1g 07:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :when you are unblocked, i invite you to make your revisions along side the standing format. so dont remove any categories just add yours and wee'll see how that looks. also would you explain "discussion after the change" for me please? it sounds like we would talk about changing something after its been changed and that cant be right, can it? 07:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) oh, and which majority is that anyway? ::You understand everything correctly. The explanation for this may be the... The discussion makes sense only if it goes against tradition. D1g 08:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Without deletions it will be much harder to do... Anyway i'll try. D1g 08:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::You still don't seem to understand. You are removing the mission templates and categories and replacing them with your own. Cease and desist or you will be banned. 18:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did not delete any template. You feel the difference between delete and move? You know my plans?D1g 18:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know your plans. And sorry for the mistake on template removing, my bad. But you are still removing the Scavenger Missions category and replacing it with Side Missions. Stop it. 18:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Let's do anything in same manner, ok? Template:The_Circles missions have no special category, just template (Template:The_Circles) on each page. Hidden Journals (Hidden_Journal:_The_Arid_Badlands, ...) have no category, no template. I will make template later. So we have 5 missions groups vs 1 Scavenger Missions. Now my decision is obvious, isn't it? D1g 18:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, now it sounds dumb. You decide to get ALL missions under the Side Missions category, and delete all other categories, instead of making other specific categories like Scavenger Missions to add to the pages? ::::::::If you are interested to save this category, so take care of Hidden Journals and Circles have had their own category. It does not matter whether there is a category for these articles. The main thing that category were all at once or there was not one. Understand? D1g 19:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I do not understand the Engrish. Please explain exactly what you're saying, because I have no idea. 19:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, but I still learning English. We have no Category:Circle of Death, Category:Circle of Slaughter, Category:Hidden Journal, but we have Category:Circle_of_Duty_missions (my wrong) and Category:Scavenger_Missions. So what do you want? Remove 2 or add 3? D1g 19:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Neither could I, poor english...., anyways im just trying to wrap my head around the whole thing, were your chnges really necessary or did you just have spare time on your hands? J-NoX :::::::If you're going to take endless hours of time to remove two and add 1, just add 3. It's a lot simpler and easier, and it's exactly what we told you to do in the first place. You're telling me you did not want to do what the mods told you to do, right? 19:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Enough words. Create them now or I'll do them later. D1g 19:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::1. Sorry for the infrequent responses. 2. This is not a debate. You were specifically told not to delete the categories, but just add yours, and you did not heed the warning. I would advise you to re-add all the deleted categories to the pages you took them from, and then you can continue with what you were doing. 20:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::im going to ask you to stop and sandbox your edits for a while. you are trying to do with your infobox what is just as easily done with categories. in some cases its working well, in others not so much so. try again in a few days. 00:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::You are talking about tiny edits? Too many work, sure i make some mistakes. Sorry! D1g 00:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm blocked? What did I done? Reason? Failure to comply what? I have done everything what Fenrakk101 had asked. D1g 00:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, you didn't. You completely disregarded both me and Dr. F and continued with your actions. If you don't realize how, maybe you should actually read our comments. Maybe you can take your spare time and enjoy the actual game a bit, since you had so much time to spend. 00:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Bravo Zulu not a single complaint! whatever your doing differently keep it up. good job. 02:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) - oops! 02:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Missions Why are you removing all the categories from the DLC3 missions? It just looks like a mess we'll end up cleaning up. 00:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :My vision that locations and missions should have same category stucture. Lest there be one article in thousands of categories at once.D1g 00:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Or thousands of articles in one category. Your 'cision' does not amuse us. Did you notice the site notice after we banned you? You cannot change the formatting of the wiki, which is clearly what you are doing. You were banned for trying to fulfill your 'visions'. I understand what you are trying to do, and we will not entertain it. Stop it now. 01:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The fact that this is not your wiki or Dr. Clayton Forrestor. Only the two of you are worried, did not notice? Vicki implies that if someone wants to make a change - he does it, but does not ask permission. D1g 01:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your point of view nearly made me laugh. Me and Dr. F are administrators, and it is our job to keep the members in-line. Nobody has an issue with it because we are dealing with the issue. And you make changes, but you do not take on these major projects. Like I said, you cannot change the formatting of the wiki, which is exactly what you were doing. ::It's not YOUR wiki either. 01:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure. Since we're both so right, explain to me why there are categories of Category: Zones and Category: Locations? What is the difference? It is normal that one article have one category and another have different category? :::::Give me an example. And do make these points earlier; your vagueness makes us lose confidence in your point of view. 01:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I already wrote about this on my page. Long time before. User:D1g#Current_work_D1g D1g 01:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Zones are larger areas of Pandora. Like how the Rust Commons is pretty much East and West Rust Commons, Earl's Scrapyard, New Haven, etc. the Arid Badlands includes the Arid Badlands, Arid Hills, Skag Gully, etc. Locations are Skag Gully, New Haven, etc. There is indeed a difference. 01:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::LOL The Salt Flats in Zones and Locations. What do you say? Captain logic? D1g 01:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The Salt Flats includes both the location and the surrounding area LOL :::::::Like how the Arid Hills is considered part of the Arid Badlands. It might not make sense to you, but don't question it. 01:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::...and in same time Jakobs Cove is location. Huh?D1g 01:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::"Jakobs Cove is the name give to the zone and the town in the center of the zone" - THE VERY FIRST LINE OF THE ARTICLE. 01:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I saw that. CHECK CATEGORIES AT THE BOTTOM OF PAGE.D1g 01:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Add a Zones category to it then. If you see weird shit like that, fix it, but don't change all the location pages in the process. Sorry for that misunderstanding. ::::::::::No problem. It is better I will not touch your "zones", because I do not understand them. Becouse i think locations is enough. Zones looks are too far-fetched for me. Therefore I ask. Please check for the correct category for all locations. Because Jakobs Cove is not the only one. D1g 01:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Thanks you. 01:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) i am glad that we seem to have an accord. now d1g, i see where you are going with this however comma i must ask you (again) not to delete catagories and/or links from pages. this is why you were blocked the first two times. i asked you then and again i ask you now, please make your changes leaving categories and links intact. this is to maintain the integrity of the wiki while you change things in the background. when your task is complete we can all have a heyday deleting links/categories/and the whole archaic structure of the wiki which has served well and fine up until now. again, i understand what it is you are trying to do _and_ the wiki should remain usable whilst you are doing it. thank you. 02:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Now why are you removing the achievements categories? 19:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I delete categories, which were set manually. All of these articles already have their own category. They do not need to set manually. They are taken from the template.D1g 20:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :For FUTURE edits. It is easier to fix one page template than 80 articles? Really? D1g 20:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, you're saying the template gives the page the Achievements category? 20:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: What you're doing only applies to the Borderlands achievements in the template. The DLC achievements will need the manual category. 20:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::One of these four: Borderlands achievements, Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot achievements, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx achievements, The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned achievements. Depending on the addon. ::::Not only for Borderlands achievements. It's absolutely automated now. Check dlc param in the template. ::::::I won't. I trust you to know what you're dong. 20:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :strangely i think he/she does. so long as no links are broken the template(s) seem(s) to work well. 20:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Category:Borderlands achievements, Category:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot achievements, Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx achievements, Category:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned achievements. You can check it. Template:Achievements. D1g 20:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::For future reference, is it a he or a she? 20:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is so important? Suppose it's he. D1g 20:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::thank you for the reference links. gender is immaterial, i believe fen was asking to prevent impolitic conversation usage. 20:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Impolitic conversation usage? Don't hurt the kids, man 20:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Kids? Where? :) D1g 20:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Category: Add-on Content Seeing that you've removed the Category:Add-on_Content tags from the main DLC pages, there are only two pages left in it, Add-on content and Download. This effectively makes the category redundant. Category:AoC --> AoC; what?! Now I understand that there are already categories for the three DLCs, but they are add-on content as well, and should be classified as such, not just their categories but their main pages as well. (The respective achievement, location and mission pages may need more than one categorization.) What say you? --Nagamarky 23:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :It seems redundant since we have only 3 DLC. What will happen if there are more? As for additional categories, do not think that's really necessary. Check out these articles, they all use different templates, which are well refer to the main articles. Better to fix templates, than to edit a page by hand. D1g 14:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Category Removal I see you've just removed a number of locations from the Locations category, stating, "is locations subcategory" in the update note. That makes no sense. All of those locations were both locations AND Fast Travel Outposts, irrespective of one being a subset of the other, and should be categorised as such. -- WarBlade 02:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I feel the difference between fast travel stations and locations. But real reason of moving is that current "Locations" category should be have different name, See here. D1g 02:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::What difference? A case example is Underpass. It is a Location. It is also a Fast Travel Outpost. It is also a Catch-A-Ride Station. You've just decided that it can't be a Location, because it is a Fast Travel Outpost. And yet it is a location within Borderlands, so it's only a matter of time before someone reverts what you've done, or unknowingly edits Locations back in anyway. -- WarBlade 03:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean every Fast Travel Outpost is location but not vice versa. If location have Fast Travel Outpost it is Fast Travel Outpost = subset of locations. There is no articles in Category:Fast Travel Outposts wich are not locations. So whats wrong? D1g 03:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC)